borutofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sprawiedliwość Ōnokiego
"Sprawiedliwość Ōnokiego" (オオノキの正義, Ōnoki no Seigi) jest 83. odcinkiem anime Boruto: Następna Generacja Naruto. Opis Boruto prosi Ōnokiego o wyjaśnienie, ale mężczyzna nie daje żadnego. Boruto zaczyna iść w jego kierunku, ale Kū unieruchamia go. Geninowie są zaskoczeni obrotem wydarzeń. Ōnoki przeprasza i mówi Akatsuchiemu, żeby trzymał się z daleka. Ōnoki twierdzi, że to ze względu na pokój. Naruto dzwoni do biura Kurotsuchi, a Kontsuchi podchodzi, informując go, że wciąż nie wróciła i może minąć trochę czasu, i że nie ma nowych rozwiązań, które wymagają natychmiastowej uwagi. Kontsuchi jest kontrolowany przez Kirarę przez genjutsu. Naruto i Shikamaru podejrzewają, że coś jest nie tak i mają nadzieję usłyszeć od Konohamaru. W drodze do Iwagakure Konohamaru znajduje sparaliżowanego shinobi Konohy. Akatsuchi żąda wyjaśnień od Ōnokiego. Ōnoki każe Kū uwolnić Boruto, który pyta, co miał na myśli, dla dobra pokoju. Ōnoki twierdzi, że to zapobiega powtórzeniu się tragedii. Pięć lat wcześniej Iwagakure zostało zaatakowane przez nieuczciwych ninja, a wielu młodych shinobi straciło życie. Wskazuje, że Konoha został niedawno zaatakowany przez Ōtsutsuki. Chce, żeby ktoś walczył z tymi zagrożeniami zamiast ryzykować życiem młodzieży, a Mitsuki mu w tym pomoże. Sekiei spotyka się z Mitsuki, mówiąc mu, że musi zabrać go do Kū. Pokazuje Mitsuki do swojego pokoju i pokazuje im, jak powstają Akuta. Mitsuki zauważa, że jest ich wiele, a Sekiei wyjaśnia, że wkrótce będą mieli więcej Akuta niż shinobi w Iwagakure, aby chronić młode życie. Mitsuki pyta, czy umrą na swoim miejscu. Kokuyō i Kakō przybywają i są niezadowoleni z Sekiei pokazującego Mitsuki w pobliżu. Sekiei zabiera Mitsukiego, by zobaczył jego pokój, a Kakō zgłasza się, by już zakończyć Mitsuki, podczas gdy Kokuyō chce czekać na dalsze rozkazy. Ōnoki mówi, że Mitsuki pomoże mu w końcowym etapie swoich planów, ale Shikadai wskazuje, że jeśli wyjdzie na jaw, że skrzywdził shinobi Konoha, Hokage podejmie działania. Ōnoki mówi, że planował zrobić wszystko w tajemnicy i nie ma zamiaru ich skrzywdzić. Boruto zaczyna walczyć z Kū, który również ma atak Akuty. Odkrywają, że ich maski są ich słabym punktem, gdy jeden z nich zapada się, gdy Sarada go niszczy. Kū więzi Boruto ziemską barierą, którą Akatsuchi zrywa z ziemskim golemem. Kū niszczy golema Akatsuchiego z uwolnienie pyłu. Geninowie chcą się wycofać do punktu spotkania. Kū wymienia ciosy z Akatsuchi, posyłając go w kierunku filaru, który rozpada się na pojeździe Ōnokiego. Boruto ratuje Ōnoki. Jeden z Akuta udaje się zdobyć Shikadai. Kokuyō i Kakō pospieszyli za Sekiei i Mitsuki, którzy uznali to za podejrzane. Mitsuki pyta o rysunki w pokoju Sekiei. Sekiei wyjaśnia, że to jego i że jego pan stworzył ich, by chronić ludzi, których kocha. Sekiei chce stworzyć przyjaźnie warte ochrony, aby mógł stać się silniejszy. Prosi Mitsuki o potwierdzenie, że ludzie stają się silniejsi, gdy mają kogoś do ochrony. Mitsuki jest zaskoczony pytaniem, ale je potwierdza. Sekiei pokazuje mu ich rysunek. Shikadai jest uwięziony w celi obok Kurotsuchi. Rozpoznaje go jako syna Shikamaru i pyta, co on tam robi. Shikadai zaczyna wyjaśniać. Lekarz przyjeżdża na egzamin Mitsuki. Ujawnia on juinjutsu, który zniszczy Mitsuki, aby zapobiec ujawnieniu informacji o eksperymentach Orochimaru. Kurotsuchi wyjaśnia Shikadai, że wszystko zaczęło się, kiedy odrzuciła jedną z propozycji Ōnokiego w następstwie ataku pięć lat wcześniej. Ōnoki stworzyli prototyp Akuty, aby chronić wioskę, ale źle się zachowali i zaatakowali. Kurotsuchi zaprzeczył ich rozwojowi, ponieważ wioski zgodziły się stanąć obok siebie w nagłych wypadkach, a rozwój Akuty zagroziłby temu. Ōnoki kontynuował swój rozwój Akuty w tajemnicy, podobnie jak sztuczni ludzie. Kurotsuchi i Shikadai planują wybuchnąć. Kū niecierpliwi się, gdy Akuta nie może znaleźć Ōnokiego. Genin porusza się nocą przez Iwagakure, unikając Akuta. Występujące postacie Kategoria:Odcinki